


But It's Five!

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Non-Traditional Structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 5x10.  Five things the Colt can't kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Five!

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you know you're curious about it, too.

**1\. Lucifer**

But then, you already knew that.

 **2\. God**

"The Colt cannot kill God," Castiel said, his voice heavy with solemnity. "God is the Creator, not the Created. As such, He cannot be destroyed."

"Plus," said Dean. "There's that whole part where you can't kill something that doesn't exist."

Whether or not He existed, Castiel rolled his eyes towards the heavens, as though to ask Him why He had burdened His loyal angel with one such as Dean Winchester.

 **3\. Michael**

"You don't know that," said Sam.

"But it makes sense, right?" said Dean. "I mean, Michael's the older brother. That means he's totally stronger than Lucifer."

Sam rolled his eyes with all the considerable eloquence a younger brother could muster. "Right. _That's_ what that means."

"Damn right," said Dean. "That's three."

 **4\. Death**

"You would have died before you could even take the shot."

"You don't know that."

"The point is moot, Dean. You've said it yourself. You can't kill Death."

"Yeah, well. I really wanted to."

 **5\. The Snuggle Bear**

"We're not hunting down the Snuggle Bear."

"Come on, Sam. It's for science!"

"It's a stuffed bear, Dean. It's not even _one_ stuffed bear. It's, like, several puppet bears with a guy's hand up their asses."

Dean smirked. "When you say it like that it just sounds dirty."

Sam sighed.

"Come on, man. You can't say it doesn't sound fun. Hunting a teddy bear! Remember last time we did that? Fun times!"

"I was struck by lightning and you got choked by a seven year old boy."

"Hey, Todd had game."

"We're not doing it."

Dean huffed. "Fine. Science hater."

 **5. ~~The Snuggle Bear~~ The Easter Bunny**

"Remember our conversation about not being able to kill things that don't exist?"

 **5. ~~The Snuggle Bear~~ ~~The Easter Bunny~~ The Anti-Christ**

"I dunno, man. Cass was gonna kill him with a knife."

"And then Jesse turned him into an action figure."

"The Colt didn't not work on Lucifer because he stopped us from using it. It just didn't work on Lucifer."

"Okay, but still. It counts, right? Can't kill something that turns you into a toy, first."

"You just want to believe that Jesse won't die."

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

 **5. ~~The Snuggle Bear~~ ~~The Easter Bunny~~ ~~The Anti-Christ~~ John Winchester**

"Dad's already dead."

"Yeah, but the _Colt_ didn't kill him."

"That's because I shot him in the leg."

"Details, Sammy."

 **5. ~~The Snuggle Bear~~ ~~The Easter Bunny~~ ~~The Anti-Christ~~ ~~John Winchester~~ The Spirit of Christmas**

"I'm not talking to you any more."

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy!"

 **5\. ???**

The End


End file.
